Spell Shadowed Heart
by rogue-obsessed
Summary: What happens when Sesshoumaru cast a spell that make Kagome forget her love for Inuyasha? Rating for later chapters. R and R please
1. Spells change everything

Spell shadowed Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I can't believe you!"  
  
It was another one of her "how could you" speaches but Inuyasha has heard them all before. He couldn't help but smile thinking of how this girl, yelling and screaming, could make him feel so alive.  
  
"What are you smiling about you pig headed dense little boy!" Kagome stomped off to the well. "I have to go home I'll be back in a few days."  
  
That was almost two weeks ago.  
  
"Where is she Miroku? She should have been back!" Inuyasha paced up and down the camp site near the road.  
  
"Calm down. She probably just got caught up in life back home. Lost track of the days."  
  
"But she's never been gone this long!"  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep sitting against the well. That's where I found him at least. I climbed out of the well and tripped over him.  
  
"I was wondering if you where coming back. Not that I really care or anything... What's the matter?''  
  
"My family." I stopped it was still all too fresh. While I was here in this time there had been a fire. The house burnt to the ground. Everyone trapped inside. No one could get out. All of them gone.  
  
I tried to say what happened but nothing would come out right. But he got the idea. He let me cry on his shoulder.  
  
_______________________  
  
three months later.  
  
________________________  
  
"Sesshoumaru has been causing trouble again. He's been looking for me." Inuyasha said bluntly  
  
"Well maybe we should find him. Save him the trouble of looking." I wish our walk had not been disturbed by talks of Sesshoumaru. We had finally gotten a moment alone. Not that anything was going on between us.  
  
"Perhaps that won't be needed. Look."  
  
Sure enought at the edge of the wood, stood Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I have been waiting for you. You sure do take forever to find me. I even made it simple this time."  
  
"What do you want Shesshoumaru! You're not getting the Tetseiga"  
  
"Dear brother I always get exactly what I want And I know just the way."  
  
"I won't let you." He drew the Tetseiga and Charged forward looking for the wind scar.  
  
Sesshoumaru was to quick for him though. He dodged past almost too quick to follow.  
  
"Stand and fight me Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Why should I when I can make this so much easier. None of the going round and round like usual."  
  
Sesshoumaru dodge another attack and headed straight for me. I notched an arrow and before I could let it fly Sesshoumaru collided with me and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
I struggled to get away but it was no use. I was no match for his demonic strength.  
  
"I bid you farewell brother." And we were moving. I watched as Inuyasha tried to follow but he was no match for Sesshoumaru's speed.  
  
He put me down very gently.  
  
"I won't let you use me as a weapon against Inuyasha." I threw a punch at him out of anger. He caught my wrist without effort.  
  
"And who ever said I would give you a choice." He pulled me close. "Spell Shadowed Heart." He looked into my eyes and lowered him lips to mine. I felt magic move into my body. My will no longer my own. The magic telling me who I love. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru? 


	2. I love you my dear Kagome

Inuyasha was desperately searching for Kagome. Every waking moment was filled with thoughts of her. He knew he had to save her. She had already been gone for weeks. Was she even alive anymore?   
  
NO! I can't think like that. She had to be. She just had to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I rode on the back of the beast. My Almost shear gown flapping in the wind. White fur trim tickling the back of my neck. My dark hair had been piled on top of my head. I wrapped my arms around Sesshoumaru's strong body. I laid my cheek to his back taking in the moment.  
  
He said we were going to find Inuyasha. That name ment something to me once before but why does it matter now. I'm here with my love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miroku, Come on. Time to wake up. I heard a rumor that Sesshoumaru has been seen near by."  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were just as anxious to find Kagome.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
I saw them approaching from the distance. I stood tall and proud next to my Sesshoumaru. The two of us as regal as mighty kings and queens of old fairy tales. Beautiful and strong, dignified and serene.  
  
Inuyasha saw me. And called out to me like a friend. I know this should be important. These people should be important.  
  
"It is no use, Inuyasha. Kagome has decided that she prefers the company of a full demon. Not some half breed bastard child such as yourself."  
  
Sesshoumaru came here just to taunt him. He told me so. So why is it bothering me. Those horrid names.  
  
"We have just come here to let you know that you no longer need to continue this. . . rescue? Is that not right my love?"  
  
". . . "  
  
I'm supossed to answer. But how can I hurt my friends like this. That's right. These are my friends. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome. The spell is wearing loose.  
  
He suddenly gathered me into his arms and kissed me passionatly to the disgust of everyone.  
  
Inuyasha, seeing me put up no restraint, but instead accepting, turned and walked away teeth grinding.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Inuyasha, listen to me!"  
  
"Leave me be, Miroku! I don't want to hear any of your damn lies. It's not like I loved her or anything."  
  
"Quite lying to yourself! And let me finish. When he kissed her, I could feel it. He was using magic on her."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's using a spell to cloak her true feelings. Or displacing them."  
  
". . . "  
  
"He's using her love for you, you ass. He's just shifting it from you to him."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do? Why don't you tell me that?"  
  
"Magic has no true power over the human heart! If we could shift her love back to you where it belongs the spell will be broken."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?''  
  
"You'll have to find her and show her how much You love her."  
  
"Fine. Let's go."  
  
_____________________  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to the human sleeping in his bed. This started as a simple plan to ransome her away for the Tetseiga. Now it's much more.  
  
Could it really be that the great Sesshoumaru. Son of the Great dog Demon, could fall in love with a human girl.  
  
How is it that a girl he is supposed to be controling can hold such sway over his feeling.  
  
He stepped over to the bed. Her naked body almost visible through the thin sheets. He bent over her and kissed her gently.  
  
"I love you my dear Kagome." 


	3. selfish

I woke up beside a handsome silver haired man. Pale skin, fine muscle tone. When they're open, beautiful eyes. So why do I feel so disappointed. Isn't this the man I love?  
  
As I was wondering Sesshoumaru opened those beautiful eyes and smiled up at me.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
He pulled me down next to him and gently kissed my lips. Disappointment and doubt went away.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
Instead of answering, I kissed him in return. His arm wrapped around me. I drew my fingers along his jaw, across his lips. He kissed the tips gently and I drew my fingers down his chin and neck. I ran my hand exploring his chest and down, under the covers.  
  
__________________________  
  
"I remember one of the places that that damn brother of mine was seen alot. It's here around this bend."  
  
They followed the river around the bend and came upon a small cove.  
  
__________________________  
  
"I want to take you some where. Back in my younger days I would come here often."  
  
It was a romantic river side cove. Cherry blossom trees raining pink drops of softness.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"So are you , My Kagome. I love you."  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here."  
  
"Why won't you say you love me?"  
  
"I. . . That is. . . "  
  
"It's because she doesn't love you."  
  
"Inuyasha, I thought we made it clear that you are no longer welcome in Kagome's life."  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed Tetseiga and aimed for the windscar.  
  
"Kagome will NEVER love YOU!"  
  
The Tenseiga transported Sesshoumaru away from danger miles to the north.  
  
"What have you done to Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I was doing you a favor!"  
  
"Well did I ask for your help?"  
  
"What's wrong with you? He had you under a spell!"  
  
Miroku came close. Whispered, "She's still under the effects of the spell. Yelling like that will only fuel the spell." He said in a hushed voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned, "well what do you wnat. Me to kiss her or something?!"  
  
"Well if it'll work."  
  
"Why are you talking like I'm not here!? What are you saying? You just wait. . . "  
  
Inuyasha cut her off by pulling her close and covering her lips with his own. He took her breath away. This is right. Everything else before was wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha. I'm . . . That is. . . "  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
"I love you, too, Inuyasha."  
  
"We're not going to have to get too sappy right now are we? Miroku, Shippo and Sango are watching."  
  
"No" I giggled. "That's alright. . . INUYASHA watch out."  
  
Sesshoumaru was flying down low on his beast.  
  
"Kirara! Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha mounted the mysterious creature of Sango's. They flew high into the air hovering over Sesshoumaru.  
  
"If I cannot have Kagome, Then neither will you , brother!"  
  
But instead of charging Kirara, He dove toward me. One hand poised maliciously for attack.  
  
"Sesshourmaru! No!" I turned to run but he was there.  
  
The claws ripped through the thin dress and bit into my flesh ripping from just under one breast across my stomache and to the hip.  
  
As I lay bleeding I watched Him fly into the sunset. 


	4. I could save you

Miroku went to find Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Miruko. How is she? She's going to be fine, Right?"  
  
"I was able to stop the bleeding and patch her up. But she's burning up with fever. There's nothing we can do now. I'm . . . I'm sorry."  
  
"No." Inuyasha stepped into the cabin.  
  
"Miroku said you'll be fine."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know better."  
  
"If only. . If only I would have stayed where I was I could have saved you."  
  
"This. . . This isn't . . . your fault."  
  
"you're right. It was all Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"No. . . I think. . . in the end. . . he really did love me."  
  
"And the murdering bastard thinks this is a good way of showing it. Is that It!"  
  
"No. . . He was. . . was hurt... That I was no longer. . . his. He's not. . . really skilled at showing . . . love."  
  
"You should rest now."  
  
_____________________  
  
Sango cought up with Inuyash out side the cabin.  
  
"Inuyasha, there is a way to save her. The Tenseiga."  
  
"The Tenseiga! That's it! I cold take it and use it on kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha! We son't have time for your pig headed ness! It'll be almost impossible for you to steal it. You'll have to reason with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Reason! With him!"  
  
"Yes. He loves her and I think it'll work!"  
  
". . . " Inuyasha stalked off.  
  
________________________  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Come out you filthy low donw peice of shi. . . I knew you'd come."  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Tenseiga. You need to heal Kagome. She's Dying."  
  
"You must have missed the whole, I'm the one who wanted her dead in the first place."  
  
"Don't give me that shit. You don't want her dead any more than I do! You love her. She told us. Now are you really just going to leave her to die!"  
  
"no. i can't. where is she?'' 


	5. not Kikyo

"Sesshoumaru. WHy are you here?" Miroku stood.  
  
"I have come to help."  
  
"Fine. I'll be out side." He left quietly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Kagome. I'm . . . Sorry"  
  
"So am I."  
  
"what do you have to be sorry for?"  
  
"I. . . I couldn't. . . love you. Not. . . not enough any way."  
  
"You love Inuyasha, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. We're soul mates. . . Kikyo. . . Her soul. . . Is myu soul. . . and he loved... loved us both. . . "  
  
"that's why you could never say you loved me."  
  
"Because I. . . already love. . . him."  
  
"I can save you. The Tenseiga will heal you. If I did. . . "  
  
"I ouwl still. . . love him. . . "  
  
"I thought you would say that."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and walked to the door. He paused and looked back over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't love you enough for you to love me in return."  
  
"I'm . . . sorry I have . . . already given my love. . . to another. . . or else you. . . may have had. . . a chance."  
  
He reached for the door and stopped. he drew tenseiga and turned. with one slash of the sword the healing was complete.  
  
"I will always be here for you if you need me. Rest now, my Kagome."  
  
___________________________  
  
"you heve finally bested me brother. You have something I will never posess. And I'm not speaking of Tetseiga."  
  
". . . "  
  
"Oh, no need to tank me or anything. She'll sleep for a few days."  
  
". . . "  
  
"Goodbye, brother."  
  
______________________________  
  
I woke to find Inuyash sitting near my head, his head resting on his chest, fast asleep.  
  
"He's been like that for a few hours. He wouldn't leave your side for anything."  
  
"Hello Miroku. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Three days. How do you feel?"  
  
"Physically fine, emotionally drained, mentally. well thats another story."  
  
"Hard to take in all that's happened"  
  
"yes. One minute I feel so alone in the world. Felt that no mone really cared for me like that. I mean Inuyasha still cares for Kikyo. Sesshourmaru, he's our enemy. Well at least at one point he was. And both are now proffessing their love for me."  
  
"Bieng loved by two people sounds good to me."  
  
"Miroku. Remind me to smack you later. I just never thought Inuyasha would choose me over Kikyo. but of course he didn't really choose that. He simply choose to love me more than Sesshoumaru."  
  
"We have always known that Inuyasha loved you."  
  
"But more than Kikyo. Would he choose her and leave me if he was given half a chance?"  
  
"I'm not sure I could answer that. May be you should ask Inuyasha. But now that I know you are awake, and you're going to be fine. I think I will go find Sango... "  
  
"I think I'll get some more sleep."  
  
I watched Miroku leave. I placed my head in Inuyasha's lap and fell back asleep.  
  
__________________________  
  
I felt his finger glide along my cheek, and I tried not to smile but it tickled just enough.  
  
"I'm glad you've finally decided to wake up."  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha."  
  
"Good morning Kagome."  
  
I sat up and pulled the blankets close around me. I let my fingers explore the area of skin that was only days ago ripped to shreads. Not even a bruise to be found.  
  
"The Tenseiga is a powerful healer."  
  
". . . "  
  
"what's the matter Inuyasha."  
  
"You... You and Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What about it."  
  
"How close where you when you were under the spell?"  
  
"I. . . I. . . Don't really remember." I lied. I thought of the moments we spent under the stars. the Romantic moon lit strolls. And. . . and the nights spent in the bed of his palace.  
  
"You remembered before. Why not anymore?"  
  
"Well. . . I . . . It's just that..."  
  
"You're lying because you don't want me to know something."  
  
"You have to understand. I was under a spell. I couldn't help it!"  
  
"Help what exactly?"  
  
"How close Sesshoumaru and I became."  
  
"And how close what that!? What?! You're avoiding the questions. Did you sleep with him."  
  
"I didn't mean too! It just happened!"  
  
"So you did."  
  
I stood up so quickly the room begun to spin and I almost dropped the blanket that was saving my modesty.  
  
"I said I couldn't help it. I couldn't fight the spell."  
  
"Kikyo would have. . . "  
  
"I'm NOT Kikyo!"  
  
I stormed out of the cabin as fast as my wobbly legs would carry me.  
  
"Kagome! You're okay!"  
  
"Chippo! Oh I missed you so much."  
  
I hugged the young fox demon and Sango arrived soon after. 


	6. Going away

Hey I'm back with another update. sorry its been forever, I'm on the dance team at my school and we always perform with the band at foot ball and basket ball games and we have been training hard the last two weeks, plus I'm cross country manager, plus i have a full time job. to top it off i had writers block so block distroyed and two full days off I'm updating.  
  
Hope ya like it  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Last month when Inuyasha confessed his love, And I confessed mine, I thought that would mean things would change between us.  
  
Man was I wrong.  
  
At first he just pretended like it never happened, but every now and then I would catch Him looking at me. I would blush, but he would turn away.  
  
Now he just seemed to get annoyed when ever I'm around.  
  
"Wench! Why the hell did ya do that for!"  
  
He was face first in the ground.  
  
"You've just been so mean!"  
  
"Feh! Your the one being all moody and annoying! Stupid wench!"  
  
"Quite calling me a wench or I'll give you another S word! It'll hurt so hard you wont be able to get up for a month!"  
  
"See."  
  
"GRRRRRRRR!"  
  
I stomped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know how much I'm hurting her. But she needs to go. I just don't have the guts to tell her to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Inuyasha was off again. I don't know where to this time. He's aleinated himself form the group and I can't help but think it's because of me.  
  
It has to be because of what happened between me and Sesshourmaru. He's never been the same since then.  
  
He doesn't love me any more. Then again Maybe he never loved me.  
  
I walked off into the forest. Miroku was keeping watch tonight. He nodded to me as I left the camp.  
  
I didn't know where I was going or if I was going to go back to the camp.  
  
Inuyasha had lead us into the heart of the Westernlands Searching for the Jewel Shards. We had already retreived the ones from Naraku. We only need a few more to complete it.  
  
The Western lands. If I did run I could go to Sesshoumaru. He would take me in.  
  
But it would be torture on him. How do I know that he still cares for me any way.  
  
"Come here!"  
  
Inuyasha's voice! I ran toward it but stopped at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"I was wonering when you would come. I've been waiting for you Inuyasha."  
  
Kikyou?! What is she doing here.  
  
"I've missed you Kikyou."  
  
"And I, You, Inuyasha."  
  
no what's going on. It cant be.  
  
I watched as the embrased each other.  
  
"I love only you Kikyou."  
  
NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
I Started to run and I didn't stop. Never stop or else the pain will catch up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The image of Kikyou desipated. A spell. Illusion only. Kagome would have seen it for a spell but she was too willing to believe I loved Kikyou instead of her.  
  
But she Had to go. She hasn't seemed to notice the change in her. She also said that time is a blur to her here. Days seem to run together unless she is carefull to keep track. She doens't know.  
  
But I've smelt the change in her.  
  
I've lead her to Sesshoumaru. He can't be too far away. He will find her. I brought her here so that she can return to him. That's the way it has to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ran. I wouldn't stop.  
  
A figure jumped down from the trees and landed in front of me.  
  
"Well well. What a delightful little tid bit we have here."  
  
"GO AWAY! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because She Is Protected By My Order." Sesshourmaru's Serene voice filled the air.  
  
"Lord Sesshourmaru. I am sorry. I did not know She was Yours."  
  
"for your inselence."  
  
I never saw Sesshourmaru move only the demon falling to peices.  
  
"It is not safe for you to be here alone, my Kagome. You should go back to your camp"  
  
He turned to walk away. He wouln't even look at me.  
  
"what if I have no wish to go back."  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"what. . . What if I want to come with . . . You?"  
  
He slowly turned to face me. As he did he caught a scent in the air. Her scent but it has changed.  
  
"Then I shall take you to my home."  
  
He turned away and I followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome followed his Half brother.  
  
It tore at him to see her leave.  
  
But that is what must be done. She belongs with him.  
  
Kagome. Sesshourmaru. And the Pup.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Well that was fun.  
  
I know it was short but I'll update again tomarrow. or maybe late tonight and another tomarrow.  
  
Well what ever I decide. It'll be great.  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. FLUFFY

sorry it took me so long to update. real busy lately senior year is hectic crazy busy. take your pick of words well this is the next chapter and its really not about Kagome calling Sesshourmaru Fluffy. Fluffy is just discribing the setting.  
  
WELL here IT is THE next CHAPTER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sesshoumarus POV)  
  
She felt Inuyashas betrayal strongly. She choose him over me when it may have ment me not saving her. And he let her down.  
  
Her rooms smelled of tears and confusion.  
  
When she finally did learn of the pups a week or two later she became worse. She blamed it all on herself.   
  
I should kill that idiot brother of mine.  
  
I tried to make her feel better but nothing I did seemed to help.   
  
I even tried a bunch of stupid human things like bringing her flowers.  
  
She accepted them with the smallest of smiles. She watched as they slowly wilted away in the vase.  
  
I ordered the cooks to make the best foods. But she barely tasted it before excusing herself.  
  
Every now and then I would reach out and put a hand on her arm.  
  
For a brief second she would forget Inuyasha and the pain he caused her. Then she would smile quickly and turn away.  
  
She knew I loved her. I still love her.  
  
She doesn't want to hurt. She's afraid I'll hurt her like Inuyasha did.  
  
I wont not ever.  
  
The winter Set in. She had been her for alomst three months. Five months since we were together. The pup was making its presence known to all.  
  
I want to reach out and touch her. I want her to be more then the shell she had become. I wanted her to feel my love.  
  
She was kneeling in in front of the open doors of her chambers. The cold winter air rushing in.  
  
"Your cold."  
  
"I wanted to watch the snow fall"  
  
I came close behind her and knelt down.  
  
I pulled her close so that her body formed to mine.  
  
My clawed hand wrapped protectively around the swell of her abdomen.  
  
She seemed to fall back into the warm caresses of my body, her hand reaching up to touch my face.  
  
I turned my head slightly to kiss the hand on my cheek. then slowly I raise one hand to pull back her hair.  
  
I laided a small kiss on the tip of her ear. She smiled as I began to purr softly.  
  
I let my tounge trace the outside of her ear and gently pulled on the lobe.   
  
Trialing kisses down her neck I came to the soft spot where the neck and shoulder meet.  
  
I let my fangs rest there as she held her breathe.  
  
My heart was beating wildly. I wanted to take her. I wanted to make her mine. But something held me back.  
  
I started to pull away but her hands came up to catch my hair.  
  
"No" She said quietly and almost breathlessly. "I want you too."  
  
She pulled her Kimono shirt open slightly  
  
I wanted the permission she gave me.   
  
I sunk my fangs into her soft flesh and she gasped with excited pleasure.  
  
When I released her she turned around, her legs stratling my hips.   
  
She pushed herself up so that are lips met. After a moment her mouth opened allowing me access to her and I took full advantage.  
  
I knew she could taste her own blood as our tounges explored eachother.  
  
I laid back on the stone floor with Kagome on top of me.  
  
When I awoke the next morning I looked at her.  
  
My Mate  
  
My Mate who will soon bare my pup.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Like i said real fluffy cute and stuff. Made me all outta breathe reading it. sounds pretty bad that i'm getting all turned on by my own writing. Man I need a new boyfriend I've been single two months already!  
  
Hey any one have Sesshourmarus number I sure could give him a call right now.  
  
Ok  
  
I do have some Ideas for the next chapters but i want to know what y'all think first.  
  
REVIEW   
  
Thanx  
  
LOVE PEACE N' CHICKEN GREASE 


	8. And her name is

She was tiny and perfect. She had my black hair and her fathers golden eyes. Her ears pointed slightly upward showing signs that she would one day have her fathers ears.   
  
It was a Youkai tradition. We were to hold a celebration next month for the birth of our daughter. There we had the naming ceremony. Until then the child would be without a name.  
  
I called her little pet names like Girly or Honeybabe.   
  
Sesshourmaru seemed to find this admusing. He didn't really call her anything. In fact he like to pretend that he didn't think much of her at all. He didn't want to ruin his bad boy image I guess.  
  
But when the nursery is empty I sometimes find him staring into the cradle and rocking her gently.  
  
Once as I came closer I could hear a purring hum as he rocked her.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my ear to his back and listened to him.   
  
__________________________________________  
  
THE PARTY  
  
This would also be the day that I am presented to the Youkai nobles. I was afraid that me being human would be a disgrace to him.   
  
Sesshourmaru assured me that since I was a powerful Miko that it was different. Combining a powerful demon and a powerful miko would be an unstoppable force.  
  
I dressed in a pristine white kimono the obi was blood red littered with white petals. I placed around my neck the now completed Shikon Jewel. This would command respect. and around my head I place the crown Sesshourmaru left for me. the silver band dipped down and came to a point between my brows There set was a cut sapphire shaped into a cresent moon. It was the mark of Sesshourmarus rule in the western lands.  
  
Sesshouramaru opened the door to my rooms.  
  
"I am ready to present you and the child."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
I followed him to the nursery and I lifted our daughter out of her cradle. Some one had dressed her in a silky white christening gown. I was supposed to do that before we were presented. I smiled when I realized that with every one so busy with the feast only Sesshourmaru would have time to dress her.  
  
"We are going to be late my mate if we linger too much longer."  
  
"We're ready." And I'll try my best not to make you look like a fool. I promise.  
  
I carried her into the Hall with my head held high. I knew how regal I looked in my white gown and I set my face so that my emotions were masked. I wanted to show them all that I, Like Sesshourmaru, was the ruler here. I was queen and this was our heir. We walked to the thrones and set between them was a white basinet. I gently laid her down and took my seat.  
  
Sesshourmaru stood and I stood with him.  
  
"Lords and Ladies. This is my Mate. Kagome. She is now and forever my queen and yours."  
  
We took again our seats.  
  
One by one the minor lords and ladies came to bow before the Lord and the new queen. I only let my composure slip when Keade, Sango, and Miroku came and bowed.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you friends. I will have to seek you out later."  
  
"It is good to see you have done well Lady Kagome."  
  
"Its weird being surrounded by this many demons and not having to kill any of them." Sango said quietly.  
  
As they left to make room for the next in line I turned to Sesshourmaru.  
  
"Thank you for inviting my friends."  
  
"Inuyasha was not with them."  
  
"you invited him as well"  
  
"He should be here. It is a family affair. It will be a shame on the family that he would not be here for the naming of his neice."  
  
I could tell, if no one else could, that he was angry. His cool eyes searching for the missing hanyou.   
  
Dinner was served and people began to mill about. I was allowed to leave my chair but I stayed close incase my daughter should need me.  
  
The stars were coming out as the sun set. It was nearing time for the naming. I could see Sesshourmaru was still looking for Inuyasha and I was worried what it would me for him not to be here.  
  
I could hear a youkai behind me whisper. "The half brother hanyou is not here yet."  
  
"but he is the only other reletive living!"  
  
"I know. Could he hate his brother so much as that?!"  
  
"I hope he is here in time for the naming. He wouldn't really let a curse come over the child would he? His own neice?"  
  
"With out him here to speak the blessing. . . then the child will be dead before the year is through."  
  
DEAD!   
  
the work rang in my ears. No this . . . this cant be true.   
  
I forgot my dignity and ran to Sesshourmaru. He dismissed the demon lords He was talking to.  
  
"Sesshourmaru. Tell me what will happen if Inuyasha does not come."  
  
"You have heard then."  
  
"Yes. Why. . . How. . . I need to know."  
  
"There is a curse upon all demons. no one knows how it came to be. Some say our ansestors cast the spell themselves to keep family ties strong. Unless Inuyasha comes to say the words of blessing before the moon sets tonight. Our daughter will live a cursed life. Many so cursed will not live past a year of life. That is why we cannot name her until the blessing. we cannot give names to the dead, and she is considered the dead until she is blessed."  
  
"Why can't you say the blessing?"  
  
"She is our daughter so It would seem more of an obligation for us to say the words of blessing. No, the words must begiven of their own free will. A family member must love the family enough to save a new child. That is the encouragement to keep family ties strong. My brother and I messed that up before we were old enough to understand the importance of family."  
  
I sat on my throne and prayed that Inuyasha would soon be here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well hope ya liked my chapter  
  
What!   
  
You don't like cliffhangers?  
  
You don't want to wait until I post again?  
  
Hey! HEY What are you doing with that tar  
  
Feathers.  
  
NO they're breaking out the clubs and pitch forks!  
  
HELP!  
  
FINE I'LL Finish!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guest began to get nervous and restless as the night wore through.  
  
the moon had already reached its peak and was beginning to lower in the sky.  
  
'Inuyasha wouldn't do this to me. He couldn't. Could he?'  
  
The moon was getting low and I knew that in another fifteen minutes it would be too late.  
  
"Wait! I'm here!"  
  
the crowd was parting as the hanyou was running through the hall.  
  
"I'm Sorry I was late. I had somethings I needed to sort out first."  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm so glad your here. Come you must bless the baby."  
  
"Kagome. I'm sorry I worried you."  
  
"No time! Just do it!"  
  
He knelt before the cradle.  
  
"Blessings be upon this daughter of our house.  
  
May she live to uphold the family honor.  
  
May all who come before and after,  
  
know that she is protected by her family.  
  
and all know that when the time comes,   
  
She too will protect all we hold dear.  
  
Blessings be upon this daughter of our house.  
  
Honor to the family because she lives.  
  
pride to the family for she will grow in power.  
  
Pride to this daughter of our house.  
  
Blessings to the family line."  
  
Sesshourmaru stood and took her in his arms. He held her so that her face was out to face the mass of people.  
  
"This is my Daughter. Her name. . .   
  
Is Rin"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that the discription is not quite rins but Hey this if fanfic. I can do what I want. Well hope you liked it. Gotta go.  
  
I'll update soon. Some drama next. A new bad guy. I'll think of something.  
  
He he he. 


	9. AN

Hello everyone  
  
I sincerely apologize for my very long absence. I'm preparing going to college in a few months and my senior year has been hectic  
  
Because of my crazy schedule I have forgotten and abandoned my love for fanfics for a short while. But now with the long summer ahead and most of my affairs in order I now have time to write once again and will be updating as many of my fics as possible.  
  
Among those I will be up dating is teacher Kagome and Rogues bad Day. I may also add on to my other fics as well but I don't know I may also have a new summer release.  
  
Well I thank you for your patience and I hope I make the wait worth it.  
  
R.O. 


	10. an2

okay.

HI!

I'm back at college. Kinda busy but not so much so.

Yes i'm very fond of AN's because sometimes my life is chaos and sometimes i like to get my readers some info so they know why i act the way i act.

i am rereading my stories over the next few days. I'm going to decide which stories i'm going to continue with this year.

I 'm not expecting to start a new story this semester but maybe something new next semester.

any way the two that will be under reveiw the most and will most likely be picked back up are Teacher Kagome and Further Education.

those are my favorite two.

that being said,

I have not worked on teacher Kagome in over a year i think. it's something like that. I am most likely going to work withit more. But it may have changed in direction. it my not be the same as i started.

but any way.

I hope that those of you who were fans in the past and new people who i think may have tried to bully me into reconcidering (it didn't work i was reconsidering anyway) can rest assured there will be something by me and hopefully it will be pleasing

so just keep a check up on my bio. i'll post within the week on my bio page which fanfics will be rescued from the graveyard and put back in my hand

Love

Rogue Obsessed

-jenny

ps everyone should play Maple story really fun free online game


End file.
